The Return
by DiamondEmerald541
Summary: After King Pariah Dark and King Sombra were defeated by Danny Phantom and the Main Six, they did not know that they weren't gone forever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meet

It was a clear, starry night in Ponyville and everypony grew tired. Twilight Sparkle and her companion, Spike, were in bed and so were the main six, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity. But everypony didn't know someone who ruled an empire was coming back.

Prince Shining Armor was on the balcony of his and his wife, the Crystal Princess Cadence, balcony thinking about the sinister pony who once ruled the Crystal Empire, King Sombra. Shining Armor still felt like he wasn't gone forever. "I know you're still out there, Sombra," he said with a little anger. "and if you come back, we'll be ready for it."

"Shining Armor?" a familiar voice asked nervously.

"Cadence?" he replied.

"Are you alright? You look like you are about to face a war!" she said with a little more nervous voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just...thinking about something,"

"About what?"

"Nothing, just forget it. Let's get some rest," Shining Armor said tiredly.

One clear, starry night, the one ghost halfa teen named Danny Phantom flew in his bedroom window and morphed into his human form and leaped into his bed. "Man, what a tiring ghost fight against Skulker. Good thing it's over with," he said with weary.

The next morning, Danny's only sister Jazz woke him up saying, "Wake up, Danny! You've got to see this!"

"Alright, just let me get dressed," he said weakly.

"Okay, but hurry up!" she said.

Danny came downstairs with his everyday clothes. A white shirt with a red spot on it and blue jeans with red and white shoes. Danny gasped when he saw a filly laying on the chair in the living room. This filly had fire hair like Danny's alternate self, but it was purple with a lighter purple further in and same thing with the tail. The filly also had a grey body with a mark on its hip. The mark was a little flame the same color as its hair.

"What in the world?! What kind of a pony is that?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Uh, I believe it's a filly," Jazz said with annoyance.

"I can see that. Just-why is its hair like that? And why is its body color grey and why does it have a mark on its hip?" he said.

The filly started to groan and then opened her eyes. She quickly looked up at Jazz, Danny and his parents. She cringed a little when she saw them, but calmed down afterwards.

Jazz patted her on the head as she said, "Ssh, its okay, little filly. There's no need to be scared. We're not going to hurt you,"

The filly looked up at her as she asked, "Are..Are you sure you're not going to hurt me?"

Everyone gasped after hearing the pony speak. How in the world can an animal talk?! That's what everyone in the room was thinking.

"How-how can you talk?!'' Jazz asked curiously.

The filly sighed as she introduced herself. "First, my name is Aron. I come from a world with only ponies there. There are three kinds of ponies there. There are pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns there,"

"Are there humans there?" Jazz interrupted.

"No. There are no humans there. Just ponies. As I was saying," Aron continued, "There are four alicorns there. They are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Twilight Sparkle,"

"Who's the other alicorn?" Danny suddenly asked at the steps.

"Me," Aron answered as she showed them her tiny horn and tiny wings.

"Is there more?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to waste time. Everypony in Equestria must be worried about me since I am Twilight's sister," she said proudly.

"Every'pony'? Seriously? Why couldn't you just say 'everybody'?" Danny asked with annoyance.

"Because we're not humans, we're ponies. But I won't say it here in this world," Aron answered him.

Danny's dad, Jack, looked at the clock and saw that he should work on his inventions for fighting ghosts. "Well, Maddie, we have to get back to work. The kids can take care of this filly!" he exclaimed.

Danny's mom, Maddie, said while walking down to the lab, "Well, I suppose so. Take care of her, Danny and Jazz!"

"Sure thing, mom! I'll take good care of her!" Jazz exclaimed as she picked up the filly.

Throughout that moment, they didn't know they were being watched.

"Alicron, hmm? That's useful," Plasmius said as an evil laugh followed after when he flew off to his castle in Wisconsin.

"Princess Cadence! Shining Armor! We came as fast as we could!" Twilight exclaimed as she and the main six ran in.

"I wonder what the problem is this time," Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Ooh! Maybe it's a party!" Pinkie Pie blurted out.

"It didn't sound like it when Twilight read the letter Cadence sent us," Applejack said with a little worry.

"Everypony, listen to me," Cadence started. "if you all remember King Sombra, he has returned."

Everypony gasped when hearing the news. Impossible! How can that pony be back if the power of the crystal ponies finished him off?!

"How-how is this possible?! We destroyed him!" Rainbow yelled out.

"Yes, you have. But the crystal ponies magic weren't as powerful when they powered the Crystal Heart. It seems that is dark magic was too powerful to have him be gone forever,"

Shining Armor said.

"Where is he now," Twilight demanded.

"We're not sure, but he's out there somewhere and we need Cadence to put up a shield so he won't get in," he said as he looked a Cadence who was sitting on the throne beside him.

Cadence looked up at him with worry. She doesn't want to go through all that protecting thing again! She knows someday she'll get too tired to hold it up any longer and her magic will just die out until she gets some rest! She knows she wouldn't make it.

"That's not going to work, dear," she said sadly to him. "remember when we did that last time he was trying to break in? My magic died out and I couldn't protect any of the crystal ponies here. You know that!"

Shining Armor just stared at her and sighed. Then he looked back to the main six and demanded, "I need you all to find a more powerful way to stop him and to banish him for good,"

"We'll do as you wish," Twilight said as she and the main six ran out after her.

"Be careful out there," Cadence said with worry.

Aron was standing on the rooftop of the Fentons' home as she was thinking she was being watched while having that conversation with the Fentons.

"I hope that person wasn't thinking of having me as his or her apprentice or something," she said with worry.

"Actually, you're wrong. I _do _want you on my side,"

Aron was looking around cautiously to find out where that voice was coming from and who it belonged to. "Who are you?! _Where _are you?!" she exclaimed.

Aron gasped as she saw a ghost with blue skin, a black and white jumpsuit which is mostly white, a cape that's red underneath and white on the other side, and he had blood red eyes and fangs.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with me?!" Aron asked him with anger.

"Hey, relax. I just want to talk. Then, you will be on my side," he said as he smirked.

"I said, _who are __**you**_?!" she said while getting angrier by the second.

"I am Danny Phantom's arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius. I always try to get him on my side, but he keeps refusing. But, since I was spying on you and the Fentons, I learned all about your little pony world. So, I think you're good enough on my side," he answered.

Aron blinked in surprise. She was just a filly! Why would he want her if she was too young? Aron then frowned at remembering what the older hybrid just said. She didn't want to be with a creep like that! She'd rather be with people who would understand her!

"Yeah, well, I rather be with these people! They don't look as harsh as you! So leave me alone before I grab a chainsaw, rip out your heart and rip it to pieces!" she said as she sounded a bit cruel.

Plasmius cringed a little when he just heard the filly's statement if he didn't leave her alone. But that just made him smirk once more. Having a cruel pony on his side would be even better. "Ghosts don't have hearts. They have cores," Plasmius corrected her.

"Whatever! I don't care! Just leave before I rip your **core **out with a chainsaw!" Aron exclaimed.

Aron tried to run away until she felt Plasmius' hand grab her fire tail and gave her a dirty look.

"I don't have time for your little games, horse! You either join me or **I'll **rip **your **heart out with my claws!" he growled.

Aron just looked at him with fear in her eyes. She couldn't decide whether or not to join Vlad or to just stay away from him!

"DANNY! HELP ME!" Aron yelled as Vlad pulled her closer to him to cover her mouth to keep her from calling Danny.

Vlad finally got Aron close to her and covered her mouth. "I don't care if you want to join me or not! You **will **join me!" he said as he tightened his hold on the little filly.

In the living room, Danny jolted when he heard Aron yell his name out really loud. Danny then jumped out of his chair and morphed into his ghost form. He didn't hear any more calling or screaming from the rooftop, but he phased through the ceilings and to the rooftop.

Danny gasped when he saw Vlad just starting to fly away with Aron.

"Let her go, Plasmius!" Danny yelled out to him when he sprinted over to him.

Vlad quickly got out of the way before the boy could sprint over and hit him so he would let go of Aron.

"Sorry, Daniel! Since you won't join me, then I'll just have to take this filly!" Plasmius said as he shot a pink ghost ray at Danny. The attack missed by an inch over Danny's head then he charged over to Vlad.

Just as he did, the Fright Knight and his horse landed right in front of him.

Danny was startled when that happened. Just then, Vlad quietly escaped with Aron so Danny wouldn't notice.

But Danny _did _noticed. He ignored the Fright Knight and quickly charged over to Vlad and shot him with his ghost rays.

But the Fright Knight and his horse flew over to the fight and shot Danny with one of his ghost rays from his soul shredder-or green ecto-sword-and Danny started plummeting to the ground.

But the Fright Knight caught him by the back of his jumpsuit with his sword before he fell to the ground.

"DANNY!" Aron screamed as she struggled to get out of Vlad's hold.

But Vlad wouldn't let go. He was also confused when he saw the Fright Knight. Why was he here? Was he working for Pariah Dark again? How could he if he was locked back into his keep for forever sleep?

Vlad shot Fright Knight in the chest causing him to let go of Danny and falling off his horse. His horse then flew over to him to keep him from falling to the ground. Vlad then grabbed Danny by the neck-but not too tight-and flew away. "I'll have both of them join me, then," he said as he flew the direction to his castle.

Twilight and the main six ran to the Crystal Heart and Twilight used her magic to put a shield around it and only the main six and other good ponies can go through it. Afterwards, they all ran to the edge of the Crystal Empire to see any dark clouds coming towards them.

"I don't see anything. Are they sure he's coming back?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"I don't know, but we're going to check just in case," Twilight answered.

"Uhh, guys?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "I think I see something over there. Do you think that's him?"

But no pony heard her.

"What was that, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"Look over there," Fluttershy said to her.

Rarity and the others gasped when they saw some dark clouds coming towards them. Then a face started coming out of the darkness.

It was King Sombra.

"IT'S KING SOMBRA!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Pinkie Pie, calm down. All we have to do is fight back!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while slamming her hooves together. She then quickly flew over to the darks clouds and tried to hit Sombra in the face.

King Sombra moved out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. Rainbow then flew too fast into the darkness. "RAINBOW!" the main six screamed. Rainbow Dash came out with the edge of her feathers pointy and with some red on them, and had some of that dark purple hue coming from her eyes and her eyes were black and her pupils were green lizard like pupils.

She was possessed.

"Rainbow, NO!" Twilight screamed again.

"I'm with King Sombra, now. All Crystal Ponies, bow down to King Sombra," Rainbow said in a monotonous voice.

"We have to get Rainbow back if we have to beat him!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"We don't have the Elements of Harmony, remember? We put them in the Tree of Harmony!" Applejack blurted out in her face as Pinkie Pie backed away a little. "Okay, but we should still get her back!" Pinkie cried out.

"Let's get all the crystal ponies in the Empire and have them power up the Crystal Heart to keep him away for a while so we could prepare some more and see if we can save Rainbow Dash," Twilight demanded.

"Got it!" everyone declared.

The main six-except Rainbow Dash-ran to every crystal pony to tell them that they need to power the Crystal heart _immediately._ All the crystal ponies then ran to the Crystal Castle quickly and powered up the Crystal Heart.

All the roads in the Empire lit up with blue neon light and caused all this light to explode and knock King Sombra away and to have all the darkness from Rainbow Dash escape. "Yes! I'm free!" she cried out as she flew over to the castle.

As King Sombra was knocked back, he turned to his regular sized self and went through a green portal that appeared. The portal takes you to a place that is full of these creature that can be invisible.

The Ghost Zone.

King Sombra landed on a nearby floating island face first. "I may not be gone forever, but I don't even know where I am!" Sombra yelled in anger. He paced until he saw a red, wicked castle that was floating on a near island. "Hmm, I wonder who rules _this _place," Sombra pondered. He jumped on some close by rocks that were floating like a path to the red castle on the floating island.

He then landed on the edge of the island and walked in. Just as he took a few steps in, the walls were closing in. He tried to teleport with his dark magic, but it wouldn't work. He then tried to run through the trap so he could see what was on the other side. but he walls were too fast. "Looks like I _will _be gone forever," he whispered sadly. However, when the walls closed in, he wasn't crushed. "What in the world?!" he exclaimed. He started walking forward and he phased through the walls. "Strange," he said as he continued forward.

He came down a hallway and then to some two huge doors. He opened them and saw a keep with a green keyhole in the middle. He walked up to it and found a green key with a skull on one end with red eyes. He picked it up, put it in the keyhole and twisted it. The huge door opened slowly and revealed a ghost that a green crown with fire on it and was wearing a green ring with the same skull on it as the skull on the key.

It was King Pariah Dark.

"Who dares to free _me_?" he ordered.

"Do you rule this place," a voice came.

Pariah looked down and saw King Sombra standing there looking up at him as Pariah smirked a little.

"What, are you going to laugh just because I'm a pony," Sombra asked angrily.

Pariah just looked back up and walked passed him as he said, "No, since you let me out and now I can rule both the human _and_ ghost world,"

"I will help you rule those worlds I you help me rul not just the Crystal Empire, but Equestria," Sombra suggested.

Pariah looked at him as he stated his suggestion. "Equestria? What kind of a place is that?" he asked confused.

Pariah explained to him about Equestria and the two alicorns ruled it.

"I see. Well, doesn't sound too hard. I accept your request." Pariah said as the two rulers nodded in agreement.

Plasmius landed in one of his guest rooms and placed the unconscious teen on the bed and placed the unconscious filly on top of him as he phased through the floor and into his secret lab.

Danny slowly opened his eyes then gasped as he noticed he wasn't in his room or house. Then he noticed that he was in human form and that Aron was laying on him, unconscious. He slowly moved his hand through her purple fire hair as he continually rubbed her on the head.

Aron slowly opened her eyes as she noticed she was lying on Danny and he was petting her on her head. "Danny, what h-happened? A-and where are? Last time I remembered where we were, we were at your house,"

Danny just looked at her as he continued to stroke his hand through her fire hair. "I don't know, I think we're in Vlad's castle," he replied.

Aron looked at him with wide, purple eyes. "I think we should get out of here. He is your arch-enemy after all," she said as she tried to fly.

Aron fluttered her wings as hard as she could, but then fell to the floor. "Looks like no pony taught me how to fly or use magic," she said as she sighed when trying to get up, but she was too weak to even walk.

Danny was still strong enough to walk and stand, but not strong enough to morph. Danny got out of bed, picked up Aron and put her on the bed. "Maybe we can find someone, or somepony, to at least to teach you how to fly," he said as he pat her on the head. "now let's see if we can escape out the window."

Danny then picked up the filly again and walked towards the window. He pushed it open and tried to climb out without dropping Aron. "Hold on, I don't want to drop you," he warned her.

Aron quickly grasped Danny's shirt as he went down from the window. "Well, not _that _tight," Danny told her. "I'm sorry, you said to hold on," Aron said with wide eyes.

"Look, I know you're scared, but we have to get out of here," he said as he let go of the castle and landed on the ground beside it. "You can let go now,"

"Not 'till we get home," she demanded. "Well, okay, but we need to get out of here before Plasmius notices us escaping," he said as he ran toward the direction of Amity Park.

Then all of a sudden, Plasmius materialized in front of the teen and the filly as he startled them both, but mostly the filly.

"Where do you think you're going," Vlad said darkly.

Danny tried to morph into his ghost half, but the two white rings wouldn't appear around his body. "Leave us alone, Plasmius! You're going to scare this filly to death!" he said as he pointed at Aron. Aron stared at Plasmius with wide, fearful eyes.

Plasmius was about to attack them both when a familiar voice came to freeze them in time.

"Time out!"

Clockwork materialized in between Vlad and Danny as he put a time medallion around Aron's and Danny's neck.

Danny and Aron blinked until they saw Clockwork in front of them. Aron (finally) let go of Danny and backed up behind him. Danny saw Aron back away and picked her up, saying, "Aron, relax. This is Clockwork. He's a friend of mine." Aron looked at his red eyes with a little fear but then she calmed down. She looked down at the time medallion and asked, "What's this supposed to do?" she asked quietly.

"We can explain later. For now, I have to tell you something. But you two will have to come with me, and Danny?" Clockwork asked as he looked over to Danny.

Danny looked away from Aron and looked at Clockwork. "We're going to need to take Vlad with us," Clockwork added.

Clockwork took out another time medallion and put it around his neck. He then quickly moved Danny and Aron out of the way so the ghost ray wouldn't hurt them. "Huh? What happened?! Who are YOU?!" Vlad then demanded. Clockwork said he would explain as soon as he took them to his lair outside of time. Vlad frowned but came anyway.

They materialized in Clockwork's lair and looked at the screens in front of them. They showed King Pariah and King Sombra conquering the Crystal Empire. Vlad and Danny had confused looks on their faces while Aron's mouth was dropped open and stared right at the screen. "Holy sh!t! How'd he return?!"

Danny looked at Aron and then looked back at the screens. As he looked closely, he notice Pariah Dark with Sombra. Danny then had a surprised face when he saw him. He looked at the other screens by the one big screen. It showed crystal ponies running away from the empire but were suddenly stopped by an invisible shield.

The ponies didn't have their beautiful hair and sparkling body that looked like crystals. All they had were scared faces on them and they kept banging on the invisible shield.

"Looks like they're stronger than before," Danny commented as he made a shocking face when he saw a few crystal ponies laying in a puddle of blood.

"We might need a little help," Clockwork said as he looked over to a dark area where a table was that had a thermos on it. Danny looked with wide eyes and backed away a little. "W-we can't let him out," he said. "he'll try to kill me. Please, Clockwork. We can't."

"It's the only way to stop them and lock them away forever," Clockwork said as he floated over to the thermos and floated back. "I'll try to have him not kill you." he said as he smirk.

Danny just looked at him. He put Aron down and twisted the cap of the thermos open.

_"He better not kill me…"_


	2. Chapter 2: Ponies and Phantoms

**Diamond: Sorry that I forgot the disclaimer **_**and **_**the author's notes last chapter. It was so late it was like ten at night, yeah.**

**Emerald: Ugh, you never think. Why the f*ck do I have to work with you.**

**Diamond: You're so difficult sometimes. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and My Little Pony except the plot and OCs**

Chapter 2: Ponies and Phantoms

The main six were called to Canterlot Castle as soon as they got the letter from Princess Celestia. As they got to the entrance of Canterlot, all six ponies stared in shock as they saw some unicorns laying in their own puddles of blood. There was also some blood on the outside walls of the buildings. They then just quickly ignored it and ran to the castle.

As they came through the doors to the sisters' thrones, they weren't there. They started to panic until they heard some hoofsteps coming from the direction of the sisters' thrones.

It was Princess Celestia and Luna, covered in blood!

The main six gasped in horror at the sight. Twilight then ran over and tried to give them an unexpected hug without getting most of the blood stains on her. "Man, what happened?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she quickly flew over to them.

"Twilight, King Sombra came with another from a dimension that we never even heard of," Celestia told her. Luna described what the other looked like and told her his name. "King Pariah, sounds like he's just like Sombra," Twilight commented.

"You six ponies will need the help from-''

The main six looked over to their left when they saw a blue clock spin it's only hand and in it's place was a spirit with a purple cloak that had a staff with a clock on top.

"Who the hell are _you_?! **Come at me, bro!**" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she flew over to Clockwork like the speed of light. But Clockwork raised his staff at her and froze her in time as he moved away. "Time in," he said as he pressed a button on his staff that made Rainbow move again.

Rainbow Dash quickly stopped a few inches from the stain glass window. "Huh, what was THAT?!" she yelled out as she sped back to her friends and the two sisters.

"Perhaps you both heard of the two evil kings that have come back to take over," Clockwork casually said to them. "Come with me and I will explain everything when we get back to my lair."

Rainbow Dash leaned over and whispered into Twilight's ear, saying, "I don't trust this guy. Do you think we should still go?" Twilight looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Let's just go. I just want these two kings to, just, disappear."

Rainbow Dash nodded sadly as she then looked at Clockwork with a frown, saying, "All right. We'll come with you. Just DON'T trick us, please. Twilight is stressed out right now."

Clockwork nodded as he said, "We'll need to take your two princesses with us so they won't be harmed, or, say, almost killed," he said as he brought them with him at a spin of a clock.

Danny and Aron backed all the way to the wall as Dan walked up to them with burning ghost rays like fire in his hands. "I should of killed you from the start…" he said darkly as his white part of his eyes started to turn pitch black.

Danny stared at him in fear until he saw Clockwork spawn with eight ponies with him. "**Clockwork!**" he said as he ran to his mentor's side. Dan had a confused look on his face as he saw eight more ponies appear with Clockwork. _"What's going on here," _Dan thought as he slowly placed his hand on his face, like a slow facepalm.

Aron looked at Celestia and Luna in shock before running over to them while ignoring Dan when he noticed her run over to them. "W-what happened to you?!" she exclaimed when she looked up at them with wide eyes. "It's a long story," Luna replied to her.

Clockwork told the two sisters to go up to the second floor of his lair to aid their injuries and get some rest. He explained everything to the main six, Dan, Danny, and Aron about what's happening. "I remember him...That fruitloop-hey, where did he go," Dan said as he looked around for Vald. _"He doesn't even give a shit about all this," _Aron thought as she made a frown form on her face.

"Since the box we used and the elements we gave away to the Tree of Harmony are gone now. So, how else can we defeat them with? I mean, the Crystal Heart probably won't work against them since they are much stronger than they were before." Applejack added as she looked down sadly.

"What kind of ponies are you? What the hell…" Dan retorted as they both gave each other angry looks.

Fluttershy pushed Dan and Applejack away from each other gently as she said, "C'mon, guys. If we don't work together we will be enslaved, or worse, killed."

Dan just looked down slowly before getting up and walking away from Applejack and Fluttershy a little bit. "Y-you're actually right. For some reason I'm getting this feeling that I should get rid of these two." Dan said with a sad look on his face. Fluttershy walked over to him as she lightly hugged him. Dan put a little smirk on his face as he lightly petted her on the head, saying, "You realize what you're doing, right?"

Fluttershy let go as she said, "Sorry, it's just that I like it when those agree with me already,"

"I sense something that we could probably use to stop them," Aron said as her little ears started to flap like Pinkie's Pinkie sense. "Do you have a Pinkie sense just like me?!" Pinkie Pie said as she came right into Aron's face with a huge smile on her face. "No, it's a sense I have that _doesn't _predict the future. It senses things like ultimate danger or something like that." she said as she turned away to look at the green swirls she saw in the area, but there weren't any floating purple doors anywhere.

"Well, let's go find it, then," Danny said as he was finally able to morph into his ghost form.

"I'll be here to see if you are having any trouble," Clockwork commented.

"Hold on, how are the ones without wings going to fly out with us?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew into the air, slowly. Clockwork look at her and replied, "Then they will aid in the princess' injuries," "So that means me, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie have to stay behind," Rarity said as she put a little frown on her face.

"We must get going," Danny said as Dan, Danny, Aron, and three of the main six started to follow where Aron was sensing, well, whatever they're looking for.

King Pariah and Sombra started to move on to the last town to conquer of Equestria…

...Ponyville.

"Finally, we're almost there," King Sombra said darkly as he approached the small looking town. "For you. We still need to conquer the human world. Remember the deal we made." Pariah asked with some anger in his voice.

"Yes, I still remember," he replied. They both looked up when they saw these pegasi wearing these blue jumpsuits that had yellow lightning bolts on them. It was the Wonderbolts. They must've escaped from Cloudsdale while King Sombra and Pariah conquered. They came at them at high speed. But Sombra stopped them inches from his face with his dark magic. "Think twice before you attack," he said with a smirk as he threw them miles away from Ponyville. "Too easy," he said as they both started for Ponyville.

Aron and the others (who could fly) came to an ancient and abandoned temple. The temple was completely covered with vines, which covered the entrance, and what filled the inside. "I can just use my magic to rip through so we could get to it," said Aron as she lit up her horn with magic. She and the others went in as Dan and Danny ripped through some vines using their ghost rays.

Aron stopped as she saw a door that was jammed because the vines were stuck in between it. "I'll just use teleportation to get us to the other side," Aron commented as she used the teleportation spell. As soon as she almost teleported the others with her, nothing happened. "Wha-what happened? How come I can't teleport us to the other side? Is it because I can't teleport too many people, or is it because I can only teleport to places I've been to before?" she said as she started to breathe heavily.

"Calm down, Aron," Danny said as he put his hand on her head. "I can just phase us through the door."

Danny grabbed the others (except Dan) and phased them through the door as Dan followed behind. Fluttershy shrieked as a couple piranha plants came from the vines and charged for her. Fluttershy curled up into a little ball as they lunged at her, but Dan went in front of her and shot his ghost rays at them. "You okay?" he asked as he touched her back.

Fluttershy looked up at him with tears flowing out of her eyes. Dan just wiped them off her face and hugged her lightly until some more piranha plants came from the vines along with a bigger one coming out from behind them. They shot a purple gas at them that caused Dan and Fluttershy to pass out.

Danny, Aron, and Twilight flew over and continuously shot them with magic and ghost rays, but more of them kept rising from the ground. "There's too much. They keep growing back. Is there any other way we could prevent them from growing back?" Twilight asked in panic. "Hold on, where's Rainbow Dash?" Danny asked as he looked around for her.

Their eyes widened when they saw the vines and piranha plants suddenly die out. "What in the f-" Aron said until Rainbow Dash flew out of the dead plants. "I just cut something that just looked like their life source," she said as she flew down to the passed out Dan and Fluttershy, close to each other. "Um, what happened while I was down there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The plants had them pass out," Twilight replied.

"Well, we do need them awake sooner or later," she said as she walked up to the two passed out bodies.

Rainbow saw Dan and Fluttershy move a little bit then saw them stand up. "Fluttershy! You're okay!" she said as she hugged her.

"W-what happened? Are the plants gone?" she asked while she rubbed her head and tried to look around.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I killed them." Rainbow replied to her.

"Didn't you say that there's something we could use that's in here…" Danny said as he nudged his elbow on Aron's shoulder. Aron looked at him until she realized why they were here. Aron went to the center of the room with the others behind her. She came to this podium that had a huge hole above it and it was covered in vines. As she removed the dead dry vines, she realized it wasn't there.

"N-no. Why isn't it here? It should be here!" she said as some stressful tears started coming out of her eyes. Danny hugged the alicorn as he said, "It's okay, Aron. We'll find it. You can sense it, remember?"

Aron's eyes then widened as her ears started flapping rapidly. "T-that's not good. I sense something that's huge worm like thing, but it's made out of metal." she said as she started to sweat. "I also sense that it has the collars inside it!" she exclaimed as she flew out of Danny's arms and flew out of the temple with the others following her as fast as they could to catch up with the speeding Aron.

She came to this island with a huge metallic worm that had it's metallic teeth all round the inside of its mouth that it couldn't close. It also was malfunctioning probably because it ate the collars that were in the temple before they got there.

Dan flew in and phased into the metallic worm and came back out with the collars in his hands. "Too easy," he said as he gave them to Aron. She was about to accept it until the huge metallic worm came from its spot and came and charged at them. "This may be a _long _battle," Rainbow Dash said as she and the other charged back at the metallic worm.

**Diamond: Well, this chapter was finally done. I thought about this story ahead of time, and normally I think what's going to happen while I write this. For some reason I was running out of ideas. Weird.**

**Emerald: That's new. *smirks***

**Diamond: Ugh. Well, I'll try to remember the disclaimer and the author's notes next chapter. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3: What Do These Collars Do?

**Diamond: Yes, the next chapter. It is here. The four ponies with wings and the two phantoms (Dan and Danny) are fighting a...metallic worm? Where did I get **_**this **_**idea? Huh. (Don't ask how or where).**

**Dan: I don't understand you.**

**Diamond: *quickly turns around* where did you come from?**

**Emerald: Don't ask.**

**Diamond: Anyway, enough talk. Let's get on with the story. *listens to skrillex***

Chapter 3: What Do These Collars Do?

Before the others had any chance to attack, the metallic worm shot a red laser beam from its mouth that was _extremely _deadly. Everyone was quick enough to get out of the way except for Fluttershy. Fluttershy cringed as the beam got near her, but Dan wouldn't let that happen. He flew up to her and put up a shield. The shield absorbed the beam as soon as it hit the shield. "This is the last time I need to save you. You need to protect yourself just in case someone else can't." he said firmly to her.

Fluttershy removed her hooves from her face as she looked at Dan with her eyes hardly showing. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "It's just that I've never been fierce like this before. I'm not meant to be like this."

Dan eliminated the shield as he said, "We'll continue this afterwards." Dan flew off towards the other where they were fighting the metallic worm.

Fluttershy sighed sadly as she said, "He's right. I need to defend myself more than just curling up into a little ball."

Aron flew very quickly (and very high) above the metallic worm and flew straight down with her horn light up with a dark purple tint. The magic on her horn started to get bigger the farther she went down. Right when she got right above the worm, an explosion (that's not that big) of magic with a dark purple tint came right from the worm's head and it expanded as it faded.

"Phew, that took a _lot _of energy out of me. Good thing it's gone." Aron said as she panted while flying towards the others. Just as they got to the area where they left the collars, they weren't there.

"NO! Where'd they go?! We _needed _those!" she yelled out.

Fluttershy looked behind her and saw someone in the distance that looked like he was holding some collars in his hand. "Uh, guys? There's someone over there that looks like he has them." she tried telling the group.

Somehow, everyone heard her and looked to where she was pointing. "I-is that, VLAD?!" Danny exclaimed.

"So, we finally found that fruitloop. He probably wanted those collars all to himself." Dan said as he frowned then showed his fangs a little. He then turned invisible and flew over to Vlad as Danny yelled, "Dan, wait! We need to think before attacking him!"

But Dan didn't listen (of course). He kept flying up towards Plasmius with his hands lit up with _red _energy.

Vlad studied the collar that was a black band and it had a white gem in this container it had. "I wonder what would happen if I wore these around my neck. Maybe I will-"

Vlad was interrupted when a red blast came right to his face when he turned around. Vlad screamed in pain as he dropped the collars that were going to fall into the darkness below. Dan quickly flew down and grabbed them, preventing them from falling into the darkness. _"Why aren't they helping me," _he thought.

Dan flew over to the others but was stopped by a rope with a pink hue that was wrapped around him. He turned around and frowned at Vlad as he showed his fangs. "I have no idea who the hell you are, but I am going to have to take those, if you don't mind," he told him with a frown.

Dan's eyes started to turn red that had a red hue coming out from the sides like a thick string. He then broke out of Vlad's rope and charged for him. Right when he was about to hit him, Vlad wrapped his cape around himself and vanished in some pink smoke.

"Damn that fruitloop. I'll deal with him when we meet up again." he said as he flew back to the group that was staring towards him.

"It would of been nice if you guys helped me beat him off," he said in anger. "hold on, where's Fluttershy?"

Everyone looked around and said they didn't know. Rainbow then saw that there was a trail of blood leading towards the other side of the island. "Hey, guys? Do you think this is where Fluttershy went?" she asked the others as she pointed to where the trail of blood was going.

"Wow, Rainbow Dash. Do you _really _think that Fluttershy, really nice to animals, would be a serial killer? Nice one, Rainbow." Twilight said as she wrapped her hoof around Rainbow's torso and laughed a little. "Let's just look and see. Maybe she _followed _the trail. Let's just see if she's over there." Rainbow suggested.

"Fine. We'll look. But you know, Fluttershy would never kill anything. Not even a little bug." Twilight said as she and everyone else followed the trail.

Aron stopped as her ears started to flap faster than last time. "Guys, I sense something that's coming from, over _there_," she said as she pointed to her left that has a pony with messed up hair and she had a…

...chainsaw.

The pony slowly turned around, stood up and flew towards them so she could carry her chainsaw while she came closer to the group. Soon her face, body and the chainsaw was finally visible. She was nearly covered in blood, but had no injuries. The chainsaw had blood on its tip where the blades are.

It was Fluttershy!

"FLUTTERSHY! What happened to you?! **You're never like this!**" Twilight panicked.

"Since I was told to defend myself, I thought I'd try it, and I _can _defend myself," she said while she started up her chainsaw.

Aron just flew up to Fluttershy and slapped her across the face with ease. "WHY AM I COVERED IN BLOOD?!" she screamed. She looked down at what she had in her hooves. Tears started coming from her eyes as she slowly went to the ground and covered her face. Dan walked up to her and pet her on the head. "When I said you need to defend yourself, I didn't mean to do it like that. You just fight back to the one who attacked you. Not just go killing those who didn't bother you." he told her.

Fluttershy hugged Dan around his neck while he hugged her back. "Just, remember that, Fluttershy," Dan said as he rubbed her back.

Danny looked over to Aron and said, "Um, Aron? You don't look so young anymore. What happened?"

She looked over at him and replied, "It's best not to think about it."

"Why don't we find out what these collars do," Rainbow Dash said as she held up the collars.

"Yes, let's. Why don't we try them on when we get back to Clockwork." Danny said as he flew up a little.

Everyone looked to their right where they saw Clockwork appear as he said, "Let's not waste any time. Pariah Dark and King Sombra already took over Equestria."

Everyone else then had shocked faces after hearing what he just said. "We need to get going, _now_," Twilight said sternly as Clockwork vanished with them in a spin of a clock.

**Diamond: Well, there you go. The third chapter is done. You're p-**

**Emerald: *busts in* what the f*ck is wrong with you. Why did you make Fluttershy a killer?!**

**Dan: I'm out *phases out of room***

**Diamond: Why ask.**

**Emerald: N-no reason! *smiles nervously***

**Diamond: You're a brony. I can see that. *smirks***

**Emerald: You know what? I'm out as well *slams door***

**Diamond: Sorry about that. I'll work on the next chapter soon. As soon as I'm done listening to Skrillex. *puts headphones on***


	4. Chapter 4: Become What You Want

**Diamond: Yes, I am done listening to Skrillex and now I can write the next chapter.**

**Emerald: *comes in* alright, Diamond. I admit it. I am a brony. And you **_**better **_**not make Fluttershy a serial killer again. *frowns and then stares***

**Diamond: Where's Dan? I thought he would be here.**

**Emerald: Let's not worry about that. Just get the mother f*cking chapter overwith. *leaves***

**Diamond: He's right. I need to get this done. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Become What You Want

Everyone appeared in Clockwork's lair with the collars that they will figure out what they can do. "Man, it feels like I can be almost anything what I want, but only if it fits with the collar," Aron said as she grew a little excited. "Don't get _too _excited. Pariah Dark and King Sombra already took over Equestria." Danny said to her as he patted her on the head lightly.

Aron put the collars down and studied them. For some reason she knew what they could make you into. The collar with the black band and the white gem would make you into a ghost, the collar with the yellow band and the red gem can make you into a creature you made up, and the collar with the brown band and the green gem can make you into a very deadly dragon.

"Try one on and see what it will do," Twilight suggested.

Aron chose the brown collar with the green gem and wrapped it around her neck. She then started to float up a bit and her purple magic started spinning around her. She closed her eyes as her magic was completely wrapped around her, and then after a flash of light, she was a huge black dragon that had a snake like body with spikes all around it. Its head had a few spikes on the top and on it's neck the spikes were kind of like waves that was all around it's neck and had three rows of it. It had red eyes and on the tail the black was turning red as it continued to the tip and was blood red on the tip. She as well had long sharp teeth that couldn't fit in her mouth so it stuck out quite a bit, and it had two big black wings near her neck.

"Whoa, that form is _nothing _like the dragons in Equestria," Rainbow said as her pupils started to get smaller.

Aron tried to say something but no words would not come out. "It appears that you can't talk," Dan commented with a smirk. Aron just glared at him with a frown and growled.

"Looks like only three people or ponies can only use these," said Twilight after noticing there were only three collars.

Aron tried to take off her collar, but she couldn't take it off with her wings. "Need help?" Danny asked as he floated up to her. Aron nodded before Danny flew behind her neck and took off the collar. Within a flash of light, Aron changed back to her alicorn form. "Maybe the ponies should wear them," Aron suggested to Twilight. Danny floated down to them and said, "You know what? I agree. I'm already half ghost, I've never really made up any of my own animals, and I don't feel like being a dragon that can't talk."

Aron, Rainbow, and Twilight each took a collar. Aron took the dragon collar, Rainbow took the ghost collar, and Twilight took the OC collar. Aron turned into the same dragon as before, and Rainbow had flaming rainbow hair and a white body with a white aura around her, and she also has bigger wings.

Twilight quickly (somehow) thought of a creature to turn into. Within a big flash of light, Twilight turned into a white alicorn, (that's almost the size of Celestia) and she had flaming hair and huge flaming wings, but her flaming hair wasn't the color of her hair, but color of actual flames. "Let's go," Rainbow said as she and the others followed her. Dan stopped when he notice Fluttershy not following them that quickly.

Dan flew down to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Dan wiped off the tears rolling down her face as he asked, "Why aren't you following us?"

Fluttershy looked up at him and replied, "I'm as strong as everybody else. I'm weak. I've been thinking about it, a-and I think I-I should stay behind and let you guys go on instead."

Dan hugged her lightly and said, "Maybe I can help you," as his and Fluttershy's bodies started to have a bright green aura.

King Sombra and Pariah Dark arrived in Amity Park, where Danny Phantom lives. "Finally, I've been waiting all my life for this moment. Now I can conquer the human world," King Sombra just looked at him then back at Amity. He never heard of this world before. Could the main six as humans (like the movie Equestria Girls) be here?

As they started moving towards Amity Park, they heard an extremely loud roar, almost like a screech. They quickly turned around seeing a pegasus with flaming hair, a pony with fire hair and wings, and a huge, black dragon with spikes all over it, with a red tail at the tip and red eyes. They, as well saw Danny, but not Dan.

When they looked at Fluttershy, Fluttershy had pink, flowing hair, like an alicorn, blue butterflies as her cutie mark, and had red, glowing eyes. "Fluttershy?" everyone but Aron said at once. "Fluttershy, where's Dan" Rainbow asked as she flew over to her. Fluttershy opened her eyes and revealed fangs, saying (in Dan's voice), "I'm right here, Rainbow Dash. I overshadowed her so she won't be left out."

Rainbow just looked at her (or him) and looked back at Pariah and Sombra, frowning. "It's over, dudes. We'll just wipe you out now that we're like this, and you'll feel the pain one hundred times worse than before." she said as her red eyes started to be covered in red.

"Or, maybe you," Sombra said as he shot his dark magic at her. Rainbow started screaming in pain as his magic almost covered her and destroyed her collar, that makes you return to normal, but Aron wouldn't let that happen.

Aron screamed for a second and shot real burning fire at Sombra. Sombra's eyes widened when he saw the fire coming towards him, but Pariah moved in front of him, creating a ghost shield that didn't absorb the fire, but deflected it.

Aron's eyes widened when it was deflected, but remembered that she has this one ability when she catches fire. Aron just stayed there and accepted the fire. Although, it didn't burn her, but she set herself on fire, and it didn't hurt her one bit.

Danny, Fluttershy, and Twilight joined the fight as well. Twilight shot a very powerful magic ray at King Sombra to finally let Rainbow go so she could fight as a ghost, as well. Only Twilight's magic was red instead of her ordinary color. King Sombra then screamed in pain and tried to shoot Twilight with his magic, but she was too quick and he was too slow to get her.

Rainbow and Danny shot their ghost rays at King Pariah, but Rainbow's ghost ray wasn't green, it was a rainbow color.

"ENOUGH!" Pariah yelled as he used his ghost powers to grab everyone and levitate them in the air. "Can't you see? It's not over for us because we already took over your lame Equestria," he said with rage in his eyes. King Sombra got up from the ground and readied his magic just as Sombra readied his ghost powers.

Just as they were about to shoot them, a flash of light appeared in front of them, and the figure was very familiar to the ponies. He was a creature that had its body parts made with different kinds of creatures.

It was Discord.

"What do you think you're doing to my friends, especially Fluttershy," he demanded.

"Hey, who is this guy?" Danny asked Twilight. "That's Discord. He _was _the master of chaos, but since he's been reformed by Fluttershy and got better as time passed, and now he is trustworthy," she replied.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" said Pariah with a smirk. Discord look at Pariah and snapped his fingers, causing chains to wrap around him. "You're not much of a challenge to me," he said as he snapped his fingers again, causing the others to be set free, and some more chains to wrap around Sombra. "Think you can conquer now?" Discord taunted.

Pariah started filling up with rage and shot red beams at Discord from his eyes. Discord was shot back quite a distance, since because Pariah was full with rage right now. He then broke free out of the chains and so did Sombra. "Now that you messed with us, we'll rip out your souls and let you lay in puddles of blood," Pariah said darkly to them that were weak on the ground. Pariah then grabbed Aron and ripped of her collar, turning her back to her normal alicorn self. "You'll pay for this," he told her as he started to rip her apart, to kill her and have her blood pour out and put her body in her blood.

Aron tried to use her magic to shoot him right in her face, but she was too weak to attack. But Dan wasn't weak when he was done overshadowing Fluttershy. He flew over to them and shot Pariah in the face, causing him to let go of Aron and to stumble back. Dan caught Aron and put her down gently next to Fluttershy.

Dan charged at Pariah and Sombra who were also charging to him.

**Diamond: Sorry that this chapter wasn't uploaded like it was supposed to be a while ago. First I had to study for my final tests of the year, had to finish off school, and now I'm really tired, since I'm done with school for three months, so I'm on summer break right now.**

**Emerald: Same here, and I think Dan is tired, too.**

**Dan: *walks over to Diamond and lays head on her head* finally done with the fourth chapter?**

**Diamond: Yep. Now I need to get some rest. *lies on bed***

**Dan: *walks over to Diamond and dozes next to her***

**Emerald: Maybe Diamond will try to post the next chapter tomorrow, after she's done sleeping with Dan. *takes out phone***


End file.
